


Batwing

by Vivvvvin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cigarettes, Eyeliner, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Miya Osamu, i mean they better after all that, segssy i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivvvvin/pseuds/Vivvvvin
Summary: Osamu, sitting on top of Suna's lap to do his eyeliner he learned from a tutorial in TikTok.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 24





	Batwing

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit from whor whos trynna sleep  
> listened to uhm mother mother, artic monkeys n michelle by sir chloe while yes  
> hI AM MUCH MOR SOBER NOW N JUST PLEASE DONT MIND HOW I FORGOT SAMUS ACCENT

Looks neat, I think. Turning to my side to see Suna lazily looking through his Twitter feed.

"Hey," he looks up at me, "let me try putting this eyeliner thing I found on TikTok on ya" yeah, I think I can do it.

His mouth curves into a knowing grin, which nudges his eyes just a bit, "Sounds stupid but alright," he shrugs it off, throwing me his eyeliner, "you know how to use it, right?" I nod, "Alright then, just don't stab me."

With that, he sits up and faces the ceiling expectantly. I try to enter his space, but he stops me with his hand raised up the air. "wait, let me smoke, seems like it'll take longer" I scoff at that, but he just snickers in return, lighting a stick.

I wait after it gets pressed between his lips, inhale, puffed out. Curl of smoke out his lungs eyes closed.

Left hand resting on his shoulder while the other tries to work on his face. His face is smooth as far as I can feel whenever my hand comes in contact with it. His eyes are close, looks like he's at peace, letting out such long exhales.

Well, it's an awkward pose. Having to crouch down to meet his face with him sitting on a relatively short armchair. Or maybe I'm just too tall either way it hurts my back and neck. Focusing on making the lines even and clean might as well distract me. He does open his eyes for a while and sticks the cig between his teeth gently.

Suna probably caught on to this, both hands landing on each side of my waist. Pulling me down, "must hurt, come down here," he beckons through a closed mouth. I do; I bend my knee between his thighs.

"No, like this-" he slides his hands flat on my back and reaches down, not taking it off me, to the back of my thighs. Removing my knee up from in between his legs to transfer it, now it's outside. I look at him confused, only to be replied with him pulling both of my legs towards him, folding them.

Oh. I'm sitting on his lap and his hands are still there except they're laying much higher than before. Ignoring that he just squeezed me as a joke so, I squeezed him with the hand I left on his shoulder only to realize I've been squeezing it hard from being startled.

"Dumbass" what a weak response I scold myself, "what? It's not like we're not that close already" that's not what I was referring to. Dumbass.

Ignore everything and just focus on drawing a smooth stroke along the crease. Ignore his stupid pretty face with stupid pretty dimples. Ignore his stupid pretty closed eyes, opening from time to time, golden orbs only present to look up at me. Keep it close instead. Yeah, just ignore it and focus.

Sharp fluid curved lines along the top, following the arc and shape of the eye. More lines and filling it in. Nice and even with the other eye. I'm done. I distance myself from him. I noticed how I must've been so close to his face from the distance I just moved away from.

I must've breathed in the smoke he's been letting out if I was that close. My hand on his shoulder has relaxed too. I'm satisfied with it, it's not perfect, but it looks pretty. It matches with his pretty everything.

He- he looks really pretty, maybe I can get away with going back in, closer. And I did. He really looks pretty, even prettier up close. Of course, he had to open his eyes now, startling me but I don't let it show.

For some reason, we stare at each other for a second. Without uttering a word or removing his gaze on me, his hand grasps my nape. Surprised, my eyes enlarge only to get closed shut when he blows directly at my face.

"Asshole-!" I try to move, push him away but his grip on the back of my neck keeps me in place. He laughs it off, what a prick, "I'm sorry- hey how does it look, let me see", "go see it yerself prick" he laughs again.

After crushing the cigarette, he takes his phone he left on the table beside him. Now his hand traveled down to my lower back. What's with him and not leaving his hands all over me today? He's checking it on his phone's camera.

He looks up at me and smirks. It's really unfair to look this pretty, making him wear this eyeliner really was a good choice. "You did a good job, baby", hands landing back down to my sides again, fingers now lazily circling my hip bones. Are we playing this game now?

Fine, I'll play along. "Then reward me" I wonder where all this confidence came from. I let my head wander again; maybe it's because of this game he's starting, or maybe I do deserve a reward for doing great. Not his smirk growing, sensing that I am taking him on.

"Well," impossibly inching his face closer to mine, "what do you want, babe" babe, I mimic dryly, you gotta be more creative than that.

Should I, should I risk it? What is there to risk anyway- years of so-called friendship might as well go down the drain if we keep whatever this is going on without calling it out now. Fuck it. My gaze falls to his lips.

"Kiss me" I'd be lying if I didn't hear myself choke a bit when I let out the last syllable. Let's just hope he didn't catch that either.

His cocky smirk stretches wider; I can only imagine how his eyes furrow to match it. His hand shoots up my face to cup my cheek and the other to secure my nape, again with the back of my neck, must be a kink. Except I wasn't even given time to make a comment when my face gets smashed to his.

His lips are soft against mine. A little chapped but his tongue slides inside my mouth. He tastes bitter, fresh from smoke. I hate it, it tastes disgusting, but it feels good. Really good. I open my eyes and I'm faced with the eyeliner I drew. I hope I don't smudge it; it'll be such a waste.

The grip on my neck tightens "hey, what are you thinking of? Focus on me." his eyes tamed on me; they really are hypnotizing. His kiss is intoxicating; I might get drunk. He still goes in deeper, closer, exploring- no, marking and owning every part of me at this point.

The kiss is passionate but calm, I'm tired but I don't want to stop now. But I can't just forget to breathe. We break off and an embarrassing string of saliva gets laced between us. Another moment of just silently staring at each other.

I study his face; he looks satisfied. Dumbass. My eyes trail up slightly to see his eyelids. My eyeliner is still there, sitting pretty. Good, laughing lightly. "what's so funny?" his arms are on my hips again. Stretching his arms out only to close them again, pulling my stomach to his face that's still looking up to me.

Now it's my turn to return the gesture. I close my own around his neck and lean in. "Nothing, just looking at how the eyeliner I did makes yer ugly ass more bearable", can't help my lips tugging at that. He huffs a laugh back, "Ouch, that hurts" fake whining. He looks so pretty, so pretty close to me "shut up and continue rewarding me" again with that stupidly pretty smile "yes ma'am".

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly plugging my twt @vivvvvin🙈😳  
> n yuh was thinking batwing would suit suna uwu


End file.
